


The kitchen counter

by little_frodo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse finds out that leaning against a kitchen counter can happen to be something beautiful.





	The kitchen counter

**Author's Note:**

> A shorty, I hope you like it! :)

Jesse leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched Mr. White going up and down, telling him all about his plans. Talking about how much money he needed, where they could get the stuff they needed and what he needed to finally get the good, blue meth – the best one that Jesse had ever tasted or seen. Clearly blue, just somehow like the fucking ocean outside or one of these toilet cleaners.

 

With a small gasp, Jesse bit his lip and crossed his arms in front of his stomach; his eyes were still following Mr. White, and somehow, it made Jesse grin. Mr White was so funny when he was in a rush, and obviously he had no idea from the real business. All the things he said sounded a bit like life on the streets was like candy land, picking up some meth here and there and then you'll have your money – but Jesse knew it was not that easy.

 

He was still listening, and when Walter finally stopped in front of him, heavily breathing and with excitement in his gray eyes, Jesse couldn't help but smile while his blue eyes gazed directly into Mr. Whites.

 

“Yo, you know there's only one big problem in your plan?”, he said finally; he saw Mr White pulling up his eyebrow and wanted to ask, but Jesse was faster with his answer.

 

“You know, Mr White.. You can't like fucking go out and sell that shit on the street like you're selling some hot dogs. It's not working like that. You need your dealers and your clients, and then...”

 

“So you won't do it?”, Mr White said, and Jesse laughed.

 

“Fucking god no, I'm no fucking dealer. I do cook, but I'm not out there. I have my boys, yunno.”

 

“You have your... boys?” There was a hint of disrespect in Mr. Whites voice, but Jesse ignored it. The gray in these eyes was fantastic, and he couldn't stop looking at it.

 

“Yeah, I do. Skinny Pete and Badger. They'll sell.”

 

Mr. White frowned his forehead and watched Jesse, still standing pretty close to him in front of the counter. Jesse felt the heat from the other man's body, felt the warmth of the skin and smelled the scent of this older man like it was heaven. He has had these weird feelings for quite a bit now, thoughts like Mr. White was smelling good and somehow he looked quite nice. But with this nearness and underneath the gaze of these light eyes, Jesse began to feel heat growing up in his stomach. He swallowed, still watching Mr. White. Although he already crossed his arms, he clinched his fingers roughly into his hoodie sleeves. He needed something to grab. The heat inside was going crazy.

 

“So... You don't want to like.. manage it? It would be better if you... would do it.”

 

Was he dreaming or was Mr. White moving a few inches closer to Jesse's body? He didn't know, and he didn't wanted to know if it was like this.

 

“I don't, Mr. White. I'm sorry, I'm out of that.”

 

They watched each other without losing any eye contact; Jesse felt his heart pounding hard against his chest, and although he still leaned against the counter he felt himself growing weak inside.

 

_No, you don't do this. This is the fucking asshole Mr. White._

 

Jesse swallowed again, wanted to lose some of the eye contact, but he wasn't able to look away. These wise eyes had something that was fascinating him deep down in his body, and he could feel this feeling all in his guts and his throat. It felt like a rush.

 

_Jesse Pinkman, you will NOT touch this man._

 

But he did.

 

He raised one hand and put it on Mr. Whites arm; Mr. White twitched, but he didn't pulled his arm away. No, he wasn't acting at all, and Jesse carefully started to dig his fingers deeper into the skin, so deep it was leaving a white mark on Mr. Whites arm.

 

They didn't speak any word, and Jesse knew they didn't had to. It was strange to be not shouted at or be pushed away.

 

_Was it possible that....?_

 

Oh yeah, it was. Jesse suddenly felt warm lips against his, searching for a kiss, and he gave that kiss. One kiss, another one, deepening more and more with each touch the lips made. Jesse gasped softly when they broke the kiss for a second; he was feeling so dizzy that he didn't wanted to open up his eyes. He didn't had to either – not a second later he felt the soft brush of Mr. Whites lips against his again, and Jesse let his hands slip down and curl up in Mr White's neck to pull him even closer into the kiss. He felt his cock twitching under these kisses, felt his heat rising even more when he felt the soft and warm tongue of Mr. White asking for a permission to enter Jesse's mouth; Jesse granted with big pleasure, strengthen his grip in Mr. Whites neck.

 

_God, this was so good...._

 

Jesse felt Mr. White pressing him hard against the counter; it shortly hurt his back, but he didn't really care about it. This was too good to stop with, and when he felt Mr. Whites hard cock through the pants brushing against his creating a beautiful, pleasuring friction between them, he let out a moan.

 

Mr. White smiled softly, breaking the kiss.

 

“You like that, hm?”

 

“I do, fucking don't stop Mr...”, he felt another rub with the beautiful friction and gasped again; “....Mr. White... fuck...”

 

“Yeah, I see... you are a naughty little boy, aren't you?”

 

He didn't know why the fuck this was turning him on like hell, but when Jesse heard these words escaping from Mr. Whites lips he pulled him back into the kisses so hard he even felt a bit of teeth crushing; but that didn't matter. The friction increased, and Jesse began to shake. He felt Mr. Whites hands traveling down his body just right to his pants, opening one button and the zipper.... Jesse heard himself moaning again, desperately searching Mr. Whites tongue for more playing, for more heat inside him...

 


End file.
